Ego Puto Sororem Occidit
Synopsis The show begins with footage of the night Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. Alison, Riley Sullivan, Spencer Wright, Hanna Marin and Victoria Hastings were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn. The lights had gone out before Alison had scared them, and they proceeded to hang out for a while until they fell asleep. The girls presumed that Alison had left on her own, but have presumed the worst despite the fact they had not declared her as missing. When they awoke, they realized Alison was gone. Spencer claims that "she couldn't find her". To this, Riley has a shocked face while the rest of the girls are not visible in the back of the screen. It's been a year since the disappearance of her best friend Alison DiLaurentis, and Riley has returned from her studies abroad in France. She looks strangely in the mirror, and appears to be uncomfortable with being back. Next we see Hanna at the mall, hanging with her friend. Although unnamed at the time, we later learn that this is Jasmine Orchard. Their friendship is bright and kind, and the two appear to be inseparable in the pilot episode. Next there are shots of Spencer Wright on her bed, studying. She looks out the window, and sees something that is not revealed (although it was stated it will be revealed sometime in season three). Next, Riley and Victoria are sitting on a porch. Riley states that it "doesn't seem real", and Victoria says that she feels as though Alison will show up someday. Riley replies that she doesn't see that happening, and Victoria says "a girl can wish". Next we see a clip of Riley Sullivan at a bar, and she receives flashbacks of the night Alison disappeared (presumably due to being back in Rosewood for the first time since her disappearance). This has also been said to be showrunner xlittleliar's favorite scene in the entire run of the Don't End Up Like Me series so far. After that clip, we see Emily Hart on her bed. She's watching the news, and it states that a local girl's body was found outside of the "Wright family's home", and was also believed to be Alison's. Next we see a flashback between Alison and Emily, in which we discover that Emily was somewhat Alison's "student" in a way. After that we see Victoria, who looks like she just got done with a run. She receives a text from Spencer that says "SOS". Victoria heads to Spencer's, and meets up with Riley and Hanna, who are also there. Spencer's no where to be seen, but all of their phones beep and chime at the same time. They all received the same message, and they think it's from Alison. The message reads; "Have you missed me? Spence didn't do it. 'Cause I'm still here. -Ali". In this moment, the girls realize that it might not be Alison's body after all. When the girls are looking shocked, the scene switches to someone in a rocking chair. This person is watching the four girls receive their texts from "Ali". They seem pleased with the delivery of the texts. It's later revealed in the description of one of the episodes that it wasn't Emily Hart who was watching the girls, nor the "A" revealed in the season two finale, and the audience is left wondering who it could be. Notes *Audreyxnicolee of the His & Hers pilot was originally cast as Emily Hart and appeared in the pilot, but was replaced by xcobainer shortly after. *Similarly, xfallingflames' role of Spencer Wright was originally given to NewLollyVideos, but the part was recast. Continuity *We learn in "Not It!" that Emily Hart was the one sending the girls these masked text messages. *It is revealed in "The First Lie" that Alison had secrets that no one knew about, too. Title The title is hinting towards the A-Team's identity. Main Cast xfallingflames as Spencer Wright joevatic as Hanna Marin xxElasticPlasticxx as Victoria Hastings (early season one only) lovexwriting as Riley Sullivan needyoutoneedmeback as Alison DiLaurentis (season one only) Featured Music *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs* '(Opening Theme) *"More" by '''Usher '(sleepover in Spencer's barn) *"Anywhere But Here" by 'Hilary Duff* '(Scenes of the girls) *"Beauty Queen" by 'Ben's Brother* '(Riley getting flashbacks in the bar) *"Where The Lonely Ones Roam" by 'Digital Daggers '(The girls receive their anonymous texts) Memorable Quotes '''Alison: Nothing could ever tear us apart, guys. Emily: Get a grip, Em. It's not her. Alison: If you follow me, you can end up just like me. Hanna: You don't think it was her, do you? Category:Season one Category:Season premiere Category:Pilot